Il ritorno
by selenewinchester
Summary: L'anima di Sam è tornata dove appartiene -il corpo di Sam- e adesso la missing scene fra "Appointement in Samarra" e "Like a Virgin" secondo la posso immaginare io. Molto brotherly love, abbracci, tenerezza, ecc.
1. Chapter 1

Lo vede sdraiato sullo scomodo lettino. Inconscio. Pallido. Perso chi sa dove. E si dispera. Sente la mano di Bobby sul suo petto, trattenendolo. Ascolta parole delle quali non riesce a capire il significato. Vede Morte che si alza in piedi e poi sparisce. Il Cavaliere se n'è andato e lui ha centinaia di domande in gola. Domande senza risposta, solo il tempo potrà risponderle, man mano le circostanze lo essigano.

Intanto, lui ha suo fratello con sé. È Sammy. Si. È tornato. Ma lui non è felice. Tutto il contrario: l'angoscia gli si agrappa al petto e gli manca il fiato. Sente che le sue gambe non possono sostenerlo nemmeno un minuto. Si siede, sentendosi misero, le lacrime cadono dai suoi occhi verdi e attraversano le sue guancie livide, poi cadono sul braccio di Sam, che dorme. Dorme o è svenuto? Non lo sa e non vuole ancora saperlo.

Bobby capisce, si avvicina al più giovane dei Winchester, tocca la sua faccia, la fronte, sente il battito del suo cuore e poi guarda Dean, e annuisce. Sam sta bene, sta riposando. Il maggiore accetta con un movimiento della sua testa e poi rimane lí. Immovile. Semplicemente non può lasciarlo. Non ora. Mai più. Rimarrà accanto a lui fino a quando sarà sveglio.

Bobby tocca leggermente la spalla di Dean e poi sale le scale verso la sua cucina. Il vecchio cacciatore è più lento, più curvo, come se il peso degli anni e delle lote lo portasse sulla schiena. Sa che i giorni seguenti saranno difficili per il fratelli Winchester. Ma lui sarà là, come sempre è stato da quella notte nella quale li vide per la prima volta, addormentati e abbracciati nel sedile posteriore dell'Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecco il secondo capitolo del mio fic. Spero vi piaccia. Lasciate commenti, per favoreeeee (faccina triste). Vi aspetto! E grazie a tutti voi che leggete.**

**CAPITOLO II**

**ANGOSCIA**

Le ore trascorrevano lente, pesanti, cariche di presagi terribili. La solitudine diventava più disperante man mano andava avanti la notte. Dean era rimasto accanto a Sam, deciso a non muoversi fino a quando il suo piccolo fratello si svegliasse.

- Dean, Dean –era Bobby toccando la spalla del maggiore dei Winchester- ti ho portato un po' di minestra. Devi mangiare qualcosa. Sei rimasto lí per ore e ore.

- Grazie, Bobby –rispose Dean con uno sguardo gradito, sorridendo con tristezza al vecchio cacciatore.

- Perché non tenti di dormire un po'? - il tono di preoccupazione si sentiva nella voce di Singer.

- No. Non lascio Sam in queste condizioni e non suggerire nessuna cosa perché non accetto. Rimango io con lui. Questo è il mio compito e voglio farlo. Hai capito, Bobby?

Il vecchio cacciatore annuì e toccando la spalla di Dean si ritirò.

-Buona notte, figlio mio.

- Buona notte anche per te, Bobby.

Alcune ore più tardi, Dean Winchester schiacciava un pisolino con la sua schiena appoggiata contro il letto dove dormiva Sam. Il minore si vedeva tranquillo, calmo, un po' pallido ma il suo respiro faceva vedere che era calmo. Pareva che riposasse finalmente dopo tanti mesi senza poter farlo. Ed è stata questa la scena che finalmente ha tranquillizzato Dean fino a quando appoggiando le braccia e la testa vicino al corpo del minore, si è addormentato senza perdere il contatto fisico con il fratellino. Era una scena tenera e particolare: il minore dei fratelli teso sul letto, perso in un sogno senza sogni, profondo, riparatore. Il maggiore invece, metà del suo corpo sul pavimento, addormentato con la sua testa e le braccia appoggiati su quelli del fratello.

Lo svegliò un piccolo rumore quasi inaudibile. Ma non per lui. Siu era addormentato pensando a Sam, con i sensi all'erta. Aspettava quel momento. Il momento nel quale Sam avrebbe ricuperato la coscienza, il momento nel quale avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi e riceverlo in questo mondo come fece tanti anni prima quando lo vide per la prima volta tra le braccia di sua madre.

- Mmmmmm mi f- fa male- furono le prime parole di Sam Winchester.

- Sam! Sam! Cosa ti succede? Cosa ti fa male, fratello? Sono qui…

- No, no, no! Sam cominciò a muoversi nel letto, disperato, gli occhi chiusi, come se una potente luce non gli permetesse di aprire le sue palpebre. Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhggggg! –i suoni nascevano dalla gola del più giovane dei Winchester e il maggiore non poteva fare nulla per evitare le sofferenze del ragazzo.

- Saaam! Cos'hai, ragazzo? Cosa senti?- quasi gridava Dean in panico.

- Non dirò di sì! Non sarò di nessun angelo!- le parole si ascoltavano chiare.

- Tranquillo, Sam. È già passato !- Dean tentava di tranquillizzare il suo tremante fratello.

- No, no, no! Andate via di qui! Lasciatemi in pace!- ripeteva Sam muovendo le sue mani, tentando di allontanare invisibili fantasma che lo tormentavano in quel momento.

Il giovane Winchester continuava a occhi chiusi, rimuovendosi nel letto quando Bobby arrivò per vedere cosa succedeva. Lo guardò e poi capì che il ragazzo aveva qualche delirio o delle allucinazioni.

- Non ha la febbre, perciò non credo che sia un delirio, Dean.

- E cosa vuoi dire? È pazzo?-domandò il maggiore quasi svenuto dalla disperazione. Perché ha delle allucinazioni? Bobby! Dimmi qualcos' altro! Non ha funzionato il muro di Morte?

Mentre diceva così le gambe gli si aflosciarono al maggiore dei Winchester e fu Bobby a sostenerlo prendendolo dalle braccia per evitare che cadesse.

- Devi rilassarti, ragazzo. Così non aiuti Sam. Pensiamo a quello che gli succede.

- Va bene, va bene- la risposta gli arrivò a Bobby tra piccole ispirazioni che Dean faceva per tentare di equillibrare la sua psiche, tanto impaurito era in quel momento a vedere suo fratello in quello stato senza sapere il perché.

- Guarda, la parete che Morte ha fatto è molto nuova. È impossibile che si sia rotta. Potrà rompersi più avanti o non funzionerà se Sam cerca di ricordare tutto. E ti posso assicurare che questo non lo ha fatto ancora. Credo che il suo corpo sta avendo una specie di reazione alla sua anima, come quando ti applicano il vaccino: ti viene la febbre, è una specie di malattia inocua che ti prende. Il corpo si sta adattando all'anima. E non devi dimenticare che non ha dormito quasi durante un anno, Dean – il cacciatore spiegò tutto questo seduto sul letto del ragazzo, e Dean lo guardava ascoltandolo come se ascoltasse la Bibbia. E la verità era che per Dean sapere cosa succedeva con suo fratello era molto più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa in questo mondo.

Essendo un po' più tranquillo dopo le spiegazioni di Bobby e intanto questo andava a prendere un po' d'acqua, Dean rimase a guardare la faccia angosciata del suo piccolo fratellino: era tornato, si, era riuscito a farlo tornare un'altra volta… Ma qual'era il prezzo?

- Cosa ti ho fatto, Sammy?- domandò Dean accarezzando la fronte del minore e togliendogli i capelli che coprivano il suo volto.

Dalla finestra, si vedeva la mattina che arrivava e il sole lento e pigro, lasciava andare via i primi raggi che baciarono la fronte del malato, cercando di dargli consolazione e salute. Gli occhi verdi del maggiore brillavano più che mai, con una intensità mai vista, prodotto dell'angoscia che lo inondava come le onde del mare.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO III. INCERTEZZA

Lentamente il sogno invase il maggiore dei Winchester e pochi minuti dopo –anche se c'era la luce del sole che illuminava la stanza- dormiva tranquilamente accanto al fratello minore, che continuava senza svegliarsi, ma almeno non aveva più allucinazioni. Pareva che riposasse tranquillamente e questo ha rilassato l'angosciato Dean. Bobby tornò con una bottiglia di acqua tra le mani e non volle interrompere il riposo dei fratelli. Senza fare nessun rumore, se ne andò via.

Alcune ore dopo, Dean si svegliò con un forte dolore al collo, prodotto della posizione abbastanza scomoda che aveva adottato durante il riposo, siccome vide che suo fratello dormiva ancora, andò in cucina per prepararsi un caffè. Lì c'era il vecchio cacciatore.

- Ciao, ti sei svegliato! Immaginavo che sarei passato tutto il giorno a vedervi dormire…-la beffa di Bobby non fu suficiente per nascondere la sua gioia perché vedeva le cose che miglioravano per i fratelli.

- Ho dormito un po', grazie Bobby- il maggiore dei Winchester si passava la mano sul collo intanto beveva il caffè caldo.

- Sam pare stia bene, Dean. Credo che la cosa peggiore sia già passata. Come ti ho detto, immagino che è stata una specie di reazione del suo corpo dinanzi alla presenza di qualcosa che prima non c'era lì. Come un trapianto, non credi?

- Si,… immagino che…

Dean non potè finire la frase, giacché un forte grido provenente dalla stanza dove riposava Sam gli fece buttare la tazza di caffé e correre como matto, seguito da Bobby.

Sam era disteso sulla schiena, pallido, tutto il suo corpo tremava e gli occhi si muovevano rapidamente da un lato all'altro, come se stesse sognando. Con un forte grido, si sedette sul letto respirando fortemente.

- Dean, io…perché..? che cosa…?- domandò prima che tutto il suo corpo incominciasse a tremare terribilmente.

Dean lo prese dalle spalle, avvicinandolo al suo proprio corpo, abbracciandolo.

- È tutto già finito, Sammy. Stai bene, stiamo insieme –furono le parole del maggiore. Non continuò a parlare perché si rese conto che il minore non lo poteva ascoltare: era inconscio, ma le convulsioni continuavano a farlo tremare. Dopo lunghissimi minuti, il corpo di Sam si è rilassato tra le braccia di suo fratello. Somigliava che il peggiore fosse finito.

- Saaaam! Sam, dimmi qualcosa! Cosa ti succede?- furono le domande che lanciò il biondo ma nessuno gli rispose. Piccole goccie di sudore coprivano la fronte di Sam e un leggerissimo tremito percorreva il suo corpo. Bobby è stato quello che ha agito per prima: ha toccato la spalla del biondo e gli diede una coperta per coprire il ragazzo. Poi Dean, toccando il fratello si rese conto:

- Ha moltissima febbre, Bobby!

- Si, figlio mio, lo vedo. Perciò ha avuto quella reazione. Dobbiamo abbassare la sua temperatura. Ora. Vado a prendere il medicinale –aggiunse Bobby sicuro delle sue parole.

E Dean, senza perderé tempo, inumidì un fazzoletto con abbondante acqua e incominciò a passarlo per la fronte e la faccia di Sam, che continuava ad essere addormentato.

- Non puoi farmi questo, ragazzo. Non puoi avere il coraggio di lasciarmi un'altra volta. Non potrei sopportarlo. L'anno scorso, quando ho dovuto permetterti di andare all'inferno per finire con Lucifero, è stato terribile. Devi capirlo, fratello: non posso vivere senza di te, non conosco un'altra vita. Ho sempre avuto cura di te e di papà. Se qualcosa ti succede, ti giuro…

- Non succederà nulla a tuo fratello, Dean. Tranquillo. Te lo ripeto, il suo corpo deve abituarsi alla parte di lui che non c'era –gli disse Bobby toccando soavemente la spalla dritta di Dean, come un padre. Il vecchio cacciatore aveva ascoltato tutto il monologo che il biondo aveva recitato credendosi solo con il fratello e anche se non aveva bisogno di ascoltare quelle cose per saperle, era addolorato di vedere le sofferenze dei ragazzi che considerava i suoi figli.

- Bobby e se il suo corpo rifiuta la sua anima? Succede nei trapianti, no? - Dean lo domandò con tanta angoscia che faceva pena vederlo.

- Si, è vero può accadere. Ma non sarà questo il caso. Dobbiamo aspettare e avere fiducia...

-Meno male che non hai avuto coraggio di dire "pregare"! Quegli angeli figli di putana non ci hanno aiutato per niente. Ogni volta che abbiamo avuto bisogno di loro, non c'erano o hanno complicato le cose. È stato Morte quello che è andato all'Inferno a prendere l'anima di mio fratello! Nemmeno Castiel mi ha aiutato e non è sincero con noi! –esplose il maggiore con gli occhi brillanti di rabbia e dolore.

- Lo so, lo so, Dean e sono sicuro che anche per questo c'è una spiegazione.

Alcune ore dopo, grazie alle cure dei cacciatori, la febbre di Sam cedette e incominciò a svegliarsi.

- Dean! De- dean! –chiamò debolmente.

- Sono qui, Sammy, accanto a te. Come stai, amico? –lo sgurdo del biondo era dolce di fronte allo sguardo del suo piccolo fratello. Intanto gli parlava, toccò la su afronte e lo sentì fresco.

- ¿c- cosa mi è suc- succeso? – il ragazzo si guardava intorno con confusione. –Perché mi trovo qui?

- Hey, io ho domandato per prima. Come stai? O non risponderai al tuo fratello maggiore?

- Meglio, credo. Ma mi fa male la testa. Ho un caldo terribile –gli rispose il minore. –Ma dimmi, Dean. Cosa è succeso e perché sono qui?

- Cosa ti ricordi, Sammy? – domandò Dean che era stato tutto il tempo accanto al fratello da quando Morte gli aveva restituito la sua anima, e adesso si era reso conto che non poteva più nascondere informazione al ragazzo.

- Non lo so, è tutto molto confuso. Ricordo dei rumori, immagini che non hanno senso. Tu che mi parlavi all'orecchio...- intanto parlava Sam si toccava la fronte cercando di diminuire il dolore che aveva alle tempie.

- Tranquillo fratellino, hai avuto moltissima febbre. Perciò sei così confuso. Lascia che la tua testa si chiarisca e vedrai come ricordi tutto. Le ferite di un cacciatore hanno bisogno di tempo per guarire. Vuoi un po' d'acqua?

Sam annuì e chiuse gli occhi. Dean uscì di corsa per evitare che il ragazzo vedesse le lacrime che inondavano i suoi occhi verdi e che sentisse il suo respiro agitato a causa dell'angoscia.

- Ma questo non può essere! –diceva qualche istante dopo di fronte a Bobby che lo ascoltava. –Dovrò dirgli delle bugie un'altra volta? Come farò per evitare che si danneggi la parete che gli ha messo Morte? Fino a quando dovremo continuare a dirci delle bugie? Tutto questo rovina il nostro rapporto fraterno. Non lo sopporto più, Bobby –concluse angosciato il biondo.

- Forse solo ricorda una parte di quello che è successo. Tu devi dargli delle risposte a quello che lui domanda. Non dirgli di più. Dobbiamo concentrarci nel suo benessere físico. È molto debole. Hai capito, Dean?

- Si, signore –fu la laconica risposta di Dean Winchester, che si diresse verso la stanza del fratello con la bottiglia d'acqua che gli aveva promesso. Dopottutto lui era un soldato e questo sapeva obbedire. Non aveva smesso mai di essere un soldato. Forse era migliore così, giacché se incominciava a domandarsi il perché delle cose, tutto andrebbe male. Forse tutto questo si trattava di accettare il loro destino e smettere di cercare di cambiarlo e sfidarlo.


End file.
